


Kuroo and Kenma's Orgasm Adventures

by trash_trio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Awkwardness, Begging, Bisexuality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Piercing, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kenma has social anxiety, Kenma/Kuroo centric, Kissing, Kuroo fucks Tsukki and Oikawa, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Riding Crop, Rimming, Scientist Kenma, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Stripping, Tattoos, Teasing, Test Subject Kuroo, Trash trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_trio/pseuds/trash_trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a broke college student in desperate need of some cash. When he stumbles across some flyers offering to pay male college students to participate in experiments involving the male libido and erogenous zones, he jumps at the opportunity, hoping to get some cash. After all, he is... ahem, VERY sexually active.</p><p>However, a certain college lab student by the name of Kenma Kozume is certainly making that task hard. And, uh... other things hard as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo begins filling out the paperwork to participate in a study of the sexual behavior of college age males, only for the reader to discover that.... surprise, Kuroo is a slut.

"Kuroo Tetsurou?" The nurse called from the front of the cramped university clinic waiting room. Kuroo looked up from the outdated magazine he was holding (yes, it was a Cosmopolitan because yes, he was looking for ten new ways to drive his man crazy in bed). The nurse, a pretty young Japanese woman with dyed blonde hair and bright pink lipstick smiled as he approached.

“You have the preliminary paperwork with you, Kuroo-san?” The nurse rapped her painted, bright blue fingernails on the desk, signaling for him to hand it over. Kuroo nodded and handed her the paperwork, which she gave a cursory look over and then nodded to Kuroo in assent when she saw that the papers were complete.

“The lab researcher will go over these questions with you in the medical examination rooms and have you sign insurance documents.” Her eyes went over Kuroo’s body for about a moment too long before she shuffled from behind the desk, procuring another set of papers. Kuroo grinned at her.

 “These papers are simply for the subject’s personal habits. They will have no effect on whether or not you are selected for the study, so please answer truthfully and as completely as possible.”

 “Right.” Kuroo said, taking the papers from her and taking great care to brush his fingers against her palm as he took them. The nurse blushed furiously before mumbling something about computer filing and handing him a pen, turning away quickly. Kuroo’s smirk widened.

 The woman wasn’t exactly Kuroo’s taste; she hadn’t shown herself to be quite witty nor was her makeup and style to his taste—but her reactions to his signature charm were far too satisfying for him to stop his flirting. That was how it was with Kuroo. Flirtation was his form of communication.

Kuroo looked away from the nurse after giving her a slow wink and seated himself once more in one of the waiting room’s stiffly backed black chairs with the blue plastic seat coverings. Looking down at the forms, he took the pen that the nurse had given him and began to read the questions, scribbling down the answers as he did so.

 1. How would you describe your sexuality and gender identity?

_-Bisexual cisgender male_

 2. How often do you engage in sexual encounters with another person?

            - _Five to six times per week_

3\. How many sexual partners have you had?

            - _Over ten and less than fifteen._

4\. Are these sexual encounters with members of the same gender?

            - _More often than not_

5\. When engaging in sexual relations, do you use protection and/or contraception? If so, please specify.

            _-Yes; condoms and lubricant regardless of partner_

6\. What is your current relationship status?

            - _Casually dating multiple partners_

7\. How many sexual partners do you currently have?

            - _Two._

8\. How many times, on average, do you orgasm per week?

            - _Eleven._

9\. How frequently do you engage in masturbation per week?

            - _Five to six times per week._

10\. How long does a sexual encounter last on average, before you orgasm?

            - _Depending on partner, twenty minutes to an hour._

11\. What time of day does the majority of you sexual activity take place?

            -Equally spaced between late at night and early in the morning.

12\. What is the primary type of sexual encounter that you engage in? (e.g. Anal, vaginal, oral, etc.)

            _-Depends on partner, usually a balance between anal and oral or vaginal and oral._

13\. What are you sexual catalysts or “kinks” and how do they affect your sexual performance?

            - _Light bondage, dirty talk, biting/scratching, orgasm denial/delay, spanking all done to my partner. They intensify orgasm but do not cause a shortened sexual encounter before orgasm._

14\. What would you describe as your sexual erogenous zones?

            _-Genitalia, scalp (from hair pulling), neck and collarbones, nipples, inner thighs._

Kuroo finished the survey quickly and stood, walking slowly back to the desk at the front of the room and handing the nurse the pen, smiling lazily as he did so. “I’m finished,” Kuroo said, lowering his voice to make the woman lean in to listen to him. She smiled coyly as she leaned in toward him. He could smell her perfume, a very sweet vanilla and orange blossom scent that Kuroo wasn’t sure if he liked or hated.

“Very good, Kuroo-san. You will consult with the lab assistant with whom you will be working for the duration of these experiments.”

“How unfortunate I can’t consult with a lovely woman like you instead,” Kuroo said, sighing dramatically. The woman turned red and gave a little sigh of her own before reluctantly pointing toward the door going into the clinic.

“The researcher who you’ve been assigned to is through there. First door on your right” she said, sounding disappointed.

Kuroo nodded and winked at her one last time before opening the door to the back of the clinic through to the examination rooms stepping down the bright, fluorescently lit hallway and into the first room, where a short, stoic looking young man was standing, white lab coat and all.

“Good morning, Kuroo Tetsurou. I the pre-med student who will be conducting the experiments. My name is Kenma Kozume.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is fascinated by Kenma. In the kind of gay way. Kenma doesn't understand social cues.
> 
>  
> 
> Also shout out to Kenma!! Today is his birthday (10/16) and he deserves some love. He is simultaneously me, my husband, my child, my maniac pixie catboy, and my friend Caden. Also we're fellow INTPs, so #represent.

The doctor (lab student, Kuroo reminded himself, the experiment was being conducted as part of a senior thesis) was short and thin, almost as short as the little orange-haired ball of energy in his English class and his friend with the blond streak through his dark hair.

The researcher was dressed simply under his coat in a thin-looking dark red sweater and black pants that looked almost as though they were cut for the slender legs of a woman.  

 The young man was striking, Kuroo realized as he looked at him. His hair was long by male standards, cut to his chin in long, straight wisps. The color was strange, almost like a golden ombre but with too much definition in the color. But most striking were his eyes. Kenma had large, almost cat-like eyes the color of amber that looked uncannily like his hair, the color moving and fluctuating in his eyes from golden to the color of brown sugar as his eyes moved, looking at Kuroo as if analyzing him.

 “Hi,” Kuroo said after a moment, realizing several seconds too late that he had been staring at Kenma for too long. Kenma bit his lip, looking uncomfortable and averting his eyes from Kuroo. Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. 

“You can sit if you want.” Kenma said quickly after Kuroo spoke. Kuroo complied, sitting down on the examination table and leaning back against the wall. Kenma watched him as he did so with a blank expression. 

“Do you want my papers?” Kuroo asked after a painfully long moment of silence. Kenma nodded and Kuroo handed him the papers.

“Where did you come to hear about this study?” Kenma asked as he scanned the papers that Kuroo had handed him.

“I saw a flyer advertising the study at that café down near the law center and saw it paid $200 a week.” Kuroo answered.

 “The Crow Café?” Kenma asked curiously, looking up at Kuroo. Kuroo blinked at the sudden intense eye contact before nodding. “My roommate works there.”

“Hmm.” Kuroo replied, still puzzling at the color of Kenma’s eyes even as the boy turned away from him.

“Okay.” Kenma said. “The study mandates that we analyze blood tests and physical examination results before testing you. And we also will need to have you sign paperwork stating that the risks and purposes of this study have been explained to you.”

“Right,” Kuroo said, finding himself slightly disappointed that the research student had gone straight to business.

“I’m sure you read from the flyer that the purpose of this study is to study the male libido and erogenous zones.” Kenma said quietly to Kuroo. Unlike the nurse outside the room, who had blushed reading Kuroo’s survey, Kenma seemed calm and unembarrassed to be talking on the subject. Good. The last thing Kuroo needed was a blushing boy with beautiful eyes. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo said. His voice subconsciously lowered to match Kenma’s. Kenma smiled at that. He was cute when he smiled, Kuroo realized as Kenma smiled. _That was perfect,_ Kuroo realized. _This study might not completely suck if I can get into this guy._

“Because of that, we will be experimenting with parts of your body that contain a lot of nerve endings. You may not always feel pleasure from the things we do, you may feel other, more unpleasant sensations. You are advised to tell me in a scenario in which you feel uncomfortable. Our university, the laboratory, and I are not responsible for any damages that you may incur within reasonable parameters.”

Kuroo nodded as Kenma spoke. Kenma’s voice was nice, he realized, quiet and kind of melodic if you really listened.

“Are you saying I’ll need a safe word?” Kuroo finally said, giving Kenma his signature wink in hopes of making the boy flustered.

“Yeah,” Kenma said. Kuroo looked at him, feeling slightly disappointed. There was no nervous laugh, no blush, no lip biting or looking down in embarrassment. “When we start the experiments we will discuss that. Before then, I need to look at your bloodwork and physical examination results to determine whether or not it is safe or recommended for you to participate.”

 “Hmm.” Kuroo said again, looking at Kenma again and nodding. Kenma pursed his lips almost irritably and Kuroo realized that he hadn’t said anything for over five minutes. He smiled apologetically to Kenma. “When can I hope to get a call about you analysis?” Kuroo asked Kenma, still keeping his voice low. Kenma’s lips lifted into a slight smile at the question.

“You should be notified within the end of the week as to whether of not you have been selected for the study.” Kenma replied. “I will leave you a voice message on the phone number you’ve given. Do you have any other questions?”

“Should I keep a journal of my sexual activity?” Kuroo asked. “Until we meet again next. If I have the pleasure of seeing you again.” He winked again at Kenma, and Kenma raised his eyebrow at him, confused and still unfazed by Kuroo’s flirtation.

  _Damn,_ Kuroo thought. _Usually that worked with everyone._

“That’s… that would be an excellent reference point for me to have,” Kenma admitted, nodding at Kuroo’s suggestion. “It would help with the more psychological aspects of this,” he muttered. His eyes lit up slightly as if his mind were racing a mile a minute and he retreated back towards the wall near his desk in the corner where he grabbed a pen and paper to scribble something down. 

“I’ll be sure to be… very explicit as to how matters occur,” Kuroo said, again trying to get a rise from Kenma and failing.

“Thank you, that’s perfect,” Kenma said. There was a moment of silence between them filled with the sound of Kenma’s pen scratching along his paper. “Thank you for coming in. If you will sign this…?”

 

“Right,” Kuroo said, taking the pen that Kenma handed him along with a paper he hadn’t noticed Kenma was holding. As Kenma passed him the paper he noticed the scientist’s slender, pale fingers. He had nice hands, smooth looking and clean with well-cut nails and long fingers.

“You have nice hands,” Kuroo said to Kenma after a moment as he signed the papers.

“What?” Kenma asked distractedly, still scribbling down on his notepad.

“Never mind,” Kuroo said quickly. Kenma furrowed his brow once more in confusion.

“I mean, I heard you perfectly fine, just what makes you say that?” Kenma said. “I’m curious as to why.”

“Oh,” Kuroo suddenly became strangely self-conscious. “I just meant, you know they look really smooth and your fingers are so slender…”

“Thanks.” Kenma said. “If that’s attractive to you.”

 “It is,” Kuroo said slowly, fixing the ombre haired man with a stare. Kenma looked back, seeming oblivious.

“I’ll contact you,” Kenma repeated quieter than his usual tone to Kuroo. Taking his cue, he stood from the examination table and put out his hand to shake Kenma’s. After a moment of hesitation, Kenma took his hand and shook it. He had a firm, warm grip, Kuroo noticed.

“Thank you,” Kuroo said, smiling at Kenma. Kenma offered a small smile in return. Looking back at the short, ombre haired man, Kuroo exited the room, winking again at the nurse as he exited the clinic.

“I should check my phone,” Kuroo said aloud, to no one in particular. Digging in the pocket of his dark grey jeans, he took out his cell phone. _Two new messages._

<tsukishima/foureyes>: my roommate is having over his idiot friend tonight, i’m coming over to your place

<tsukishima/foureyes>: i’m bringing condoms and i had a bad day, i hope you're ready

 _Good,_ Kuroo thought, a sly grin spreading across his face at the prospect of an irritated and horny Tsukishima coming over. _I can finally get journal entry number one…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo fucks Tsukki. That's it, sexy ladies, fine gents, and non-binary cuties. That's all that happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, have some Kurotsuki. We've earned an E rating for this one. If you don't like sexual Kurotsuki/ only want a Kuroken ship, I would not recommend reading this chapter.
> 
> Basically just smut. Plot comes afterward next chapter. I hope you have fun with this kiddies.

 “Hello to you too,” Kuroo mumbled into Tsukki’s mouth as the taller blond elbowed his way into the door and banged it shut, pressing Kuroo against the wall and kissing him forcefully.

“Shut. _Up.”_ Tsukki replied, growling loudly into Kuroo’s lips and biting them hard to bruise.

“Ooh, it looks like you really did have a bad day,” Kuroo teased, shifting on his feet and spinning around Tsukki to press him against the wall.

“I told you to shut—ah!” Tsukki broke off into an almost embarrassingly loud groan as Kuroo moved his lips from Tsukki’s lips down to his neck and bit down on his collarbone.

“Do you want to talk about it, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked against Tsukki’s skin, purposely using the nickname that he _hated._ Tsukki growled loudly in irritation and pushed at Kuroo’s shoulders.

 “Do you think I come over to chat about my fucking roommate and his stupid obsession with making out with his boyfriend when I _specifically_ tell them I’m going to be coming home?” Tsukki breathed out unevenly, glaring at Kuroo with a mixture of impatience and disgust in his wide, lust-blown eyes. Kuroo gave him a shit-eating grin and moved his lips against Tsukki’s skin again, shutting him up before he could slip in another word.

“Hey, I was just being a considerate _boyfriend,”_ Kuroo said against Tsukki’s neck, emphasizing the word. Tsukki gave a sound half-way between an angry growl and a moan.

“We…hahh… we are not boyfriends,” Tsukki managed as Kuroo moved his fingers up and down Tsukki’s side, kissing up his neck and laying open-mouthed kisses up near the back of his neck below his ear.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo mumbled as his fingers wove into Tsukki’s hair pulled his face toward him, kissing him forcefully and pulling their bodies flush against each other. “Your mouth says one thing, your body says another.”

“Nhh, my body is telling you to shut up and fuck me,” Tsukki gasped, grinding hard against Kuroo. Kuroo grinned into Tsukki’s mouth as he felt Tsukki’s erection press into his thigh.

“What’s got you in such a _horrible_ mood?” Kuroo said, tugging at the edge of Tsukki’s shirt. Tsukki frowned at Kuroo’s question but shifted his arms, allowing for Kuroo to pull off the flimsy black cotton.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Tsukki grumbled, the anger in his tone rising as he tugged at Kuroo’s shirt irritably. Kuroo smirked and batted at Tsukki’s hands, instead pressing him against the wall hard. Tsukki offered a half-hearted push at Kuroo’s shoulders and growled under his breath but didn’t move further.

“Remember who’s in charge, honey,” Kuroo whispered in a low, husky voice. Kuroo caught Tsukkia’s hands and pushed them hard against the wall above his head, grinding his hips down at the same time to emphasize his point. Tsukki’s eyes fluttered shut as Kuroo did so and he let out a loud, breathy groan. He blushed lightly, a pinkish tinge covering his cheeks in embarrassment and whining Kuroo’s name mixed with swearing.

“Hahh, God I hate you so much,” Tsukki mumbled as Kuroo began to kiss down Tsukishima’s jawbone and neck, lowering his head and beginning to go lower and lower, his lips brushing over Tsukki’s shoulder as he lay hard, open-mouthed kisses against his skin, travelling across his collarbones and down 

“Mhh,” Kuroo mumbled against his skin, reaching Tsukki’s nipples, glancing up at the blond deviously before kissing carefully around them and breathing hotly over his flesh. Tsukki gave a whimper, not even bothering to curse at Kuroo as he looked down with lowered lids behind the narrow frames of his black glasses.

“What was that, hun?” Kuroo said, looking up infuriatingly as his lips moved down to lick at Tsukki’s toned, muscular stomach. Tsukki’s eyes fluttered and he let out a shaky breath as Kuroo sucked down past his bellybutton.

“Kuroo…” Tsukki moaned, his voice almost an octave higher than it had been near the beginning. “Kuroo… you piece of _shit,_ unhh.”

Kuroo snapped the waistband of Tsukki’s jeans with his teeth, biting his hip hard enough to indent his skin. Tsukki made another noise that had Kuroo both biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and wondering if the whole building had heard.

 “Be _nice,_ ” Kuroo said with a warning tone as he settled on his knees, looking up at Tsukki with lowered lids, his lips parted in an infuriatingly smug look. 

“I’d be nice if you weren’t—unnhh,” Tsukki said, groaning loudly and bucking his hips up wantonly as Kuroo unzipped his jeans and palmed him roughly, feeling his hardness and thumbing over the wet spot of pre-cum.

“Are you willing to be nice?” Kuroo asked teasingly, thumbing over Tsukki again and smiling at his loud whines and whimpering. The back of Tsukki’s head hit the wall hard at Kuroo’s stimulation.

“Hahhh,” he groaned, unable to form words. Kuroo frowned and nipped hard at Tsukki’s hip.

 “That’s not an answer,” Kuroo said, moving his hand away from Tsukki’s hard member and sitting back on his heels, leaning back on his arms and looking up at Tsukki. “You _know,_ I don’t need to get you off if you don’t behave,” Kuroo murmured from his position, pushing back Tsukki’s thrusting hips.

“I could just leave you, Tsukki,” Kuroo continued, reaching up to lazily to trace circles in Tsukki’s abdominal muscles and reaching into his jeans to rub his already leaking cock. “Just fucking jerk off over you until I cum all over your fucking face and let you lick it off. Then I could just fucking kick you out, Tsukki, leave you in your underwear in the hall, hard and throbbing.” Tsukki glared down at Kuroo but moaned at his words.

“Do you want that, Tsukki? Want me to cum all over you and leave you all alone?” Kuroo asked, moving his hand lazily up and down over his still-clothed erection and reaching his other hand up to stroke Tsukki’s cock.

 “Nhh, _fuck_ Kuroo,” Tsukki breathed, looking down at Kuroo with eyes so lust-blown they almost appeared black. “Please fuck me I promise I’ll be good, just fucking do it _please.”_

“Please what?” Kuroo asked in a warning voice, almost taking his hand away from Tsukki. 

“Please, _daddy.”_

“That’s what I want to hear,” Kuroo breathed, pulling himself up from the floor, grabbing Tsukki and pulling his body against his own, grinding down hard and rubbing their erections together. Kuroo pulled them towards the bed, his fingers weaving into Tsukki’s blond hair as they backed into Kuroo’s bed (which, despite living in a quite small apartment still managed to be spacious).

“Nggh, fuck me,” Tsukki gasped as Kuroo pushed him down into the mattress and began fumbling with taking off Tsukki’s pants. Kuroo grinned at Tsukki as he tugged off Tsukki’s jeans, taking his shoes and socks with it before moving back up Tsukki’s body to suck his nipples and run his tongue around them in slow circles.

“Fuck me, _what?”_ Kuroo said teasingly, moving his tongue down to mouth at Tsukki’s underwear.

 “Fuck me, daddy,” Tsukki managed, his face screwed up and his glasses askew. Kuroo reached for Tsukki’s glasses and put them on the bedside table. “Nhh, please fuck me.”

 Kuroo took his mouth away from Tsukki’s underwear and snapped his waistband again with his teeth. Tsukki looked down impatiently. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” Tsukki said breathlessly, his voice too far gone to show any real bite.

 “Patience, sweetheart,” Kuroo replied, licking along the clothed head of Tsukki’s cock. Tsukki moaned again. Kuroo tugged Tsukki’s waistband down and pulled out Tsukki’s cock out, examining it. Tsukki’s cock was flushed with blood, throbbing and hot in Kuroo’s hand and weeping pre-cum.

“Hahh,” Tsukki groaned in response as Kuroo began slowly stroking Tsukki’s cock with a loose hand, barely giving him any friction at all. Tsukki thrust his hips up into Kuroo’s hand.

 “Just wait a minute,” Kuroo murmured into his ear. With a smirk, he released Tsukki’s cock and pushed himself back, gazing at the boy underneath him, who at this point was almost writhing against the sheets in an effort to get himself off.

 “Kuroo…” Tsukki whined in protest as Kuroo backed away from the boy in order to pull of his pants and rummage in the top drawer of his bedside table for condoms and lube. “Kuroo…”

“Oh Tsukki, what would your friends think if they saw you like this, all desperate and whining for my cock?” Kuroo crooned, shifting over Tsukki to pull off the desperate boy’s underwear off. He moved his mouth down to Tsukki’s cock again and gave it an experimental lick, tasting Tsukki’s salty pre-cum. “What would they say if they heard you begging to be fucked and calling me daddy?”

“Hahh,” Tsukki gasped, seeming to try and form words and failing in the process.

“Answer _meee,”_ Kuroo said with a warning tone, licking a stripe slowly up Tsukki’s cock after he spoke.

“Hahhhh, daddy _don’t_ make me,” Tsukki moaned, trying to thrust his hips into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo pressed his hips down and gave Tsukki a disapproving look.

“Tsukki, you know I was being serious when I said I just jerk off over your face and make you lick it up,” Kuroo’s voice came up low and husky, but the warning tone in his voice remained.

“Unnh, _daddy_ they’d, hahhh, they’d fucking watch me take your cock and they’d fucking love it,” Tsukki managed. Despite his current predicament, the arrogant tones in his voice came through. Kuroo chuckled at that, but licked Tsukki’s cock again, groaning a bit himself as Tsukki whined above him. 

“Daddy, suck my cock, _please,”_ Tsukki said as Kuroo took the head of his cock into his mouth. Kuroo hummed and sucked hard but didn’t go down further on his cock, instead teasing Tsukki’s balls with his fingers.

“I have another idea,” Kuroo murmured, pulling off Tsukki’s cock and moving his lips slowly down across the base of his cock to his ass. With little warning, Kuroo pulled apart Tsukki’s ass, spitting at the firm ring of pink muscle and sucking at the flesh lightly. Tsukki’s moans broke into sobs and he pushed his ass hard against Kuroo’s face, fucking himself onto Kuroo’s tongue.

“Hahh, Kuroo… daddydaddydaddy,” Tsukki moaned as Kuroo pressed his tongue into Tsukki’s ass and began slowly scissoring him open. When Kuroo added a finger, Tsukki began sobbing again, his breath having uncontrollably.

 Kuroo added another finger and started hitting Tsukki’s prostate, making the boy writhe and moan loudly. Kuroo gripped the base of Tsukki’s cock to prevent the younger boy from cumming.

“Kuroo please, daddy, fuck me with your cock, oh _God!”_ Tsukki yelled, loudly enough that if the neighbors hadn’t heard him before, they definitely heard him then.

Smirking, Kuroo pulled out his fingers and tongue out of Tsukki. Tsukki whined at the loss. Once Kuroo was satisfied that he wasn’t going to cum, he let go of Tsukki’s cock.

“Honey, you’re gonna turn over for this,” Kuroo murmured in his low voice. Tsukki, still looking red and half-way wrecked, turned over onto his forearms and raised his ass in the air, presenting himself to Kuroo. Kuroo watched him, spreading lube over his cock and stroking his already straining member.

As Kuroo looked at the tall, desperate boy in front of him and leaned forward, lining his cock up to the younger boy’s hole, he could only think of one thing.

Leaning forward and thrusting himself into Tsukki hard, Kuroo whispered something quiet into Tsukki’s ear. Tsukki let out a soundless scream as Kuroo filled his entrance with his cock.

 

_“Pathetic.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma enjoys an NSFW moment thinking about a certain black-haired hottie ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the late update, school has been CRAZY with apps to college and scholarships!)

_Kenma nocked an arrow to his bow and aimed it carefully toward the huge beast in front of him. The dragon in front of him reared its head and rose from the ground, fanning out and flapping its long wings, fiery patterns stretching across the tough skin. It twisted in the air as Kenma drew back the string, and with a shaky breath, released it towards the creature. The creature twisted its head toward Kenma, and he realized in a flash of regret that this was one of the most powerful elder dragons. Opening its mouth, it viciously released a hot breath, releasing smoke and fire as though it were hissing venom. Kenma leapt back, staggering as he did so. He looked petrified as the dragon—_

**Email notification: at 11:34 pm Kuroo Tetsurou sent “Journal entry 12/3”**

Kenma jerked in slight surprise at the notification popped up, momentarily distracting him from the dragon on the computer screen in front of him. The dragon attacked once more and Kenma cursed under his breath as his character’s life force began draining. Sighing, Kenma returned to his save screen and exited the game. The email notification faded from his screen. Kenma bit his lip and thought for a moment before opening the search engine on his computer to open his email. _Kuroo had been interesting,_ Kenma reflected as he opened his account.

It had been hard to get Kuroo out of Kenma’s brain, much to the smaller boy’s annoyance. He was the exact opposite of Kenma in almost every sense, and Kenma remembered him with an acute feeling of discomfort. He had been that extroverted, confident, muscular, everything-that-the-boys-who-tortured-him-in-school-had-been boy. Kenma shook his head in irritation as he remembered the boy’s sly brown eyes and lazy, panther-like demeanor, and opened the email.

**Kuroo Tetsurou wrote:**

_Here’s tonight’s aftermath. Hope it helps you narrow down your candidates. Feel free to keep it for… reference._

_-Kuroo Tetsurou ;)_

Kenma frowned and settled back on his couch, shifting his knees under his laptop as he settled back to read Kuroo’s email. Kenma’s cat, a pretty ginger tabby with green eyes, came to curl up around his shoulders, purring and rubbing her face against his cheek. Kenma relaxed against the couch cushions at the feeling and clicked on open the file.

A blush quickly spread across Kenma’s face as the document loaded and he realized the contents of it. He scrolled down, raising an eyebrow as he scrolled, realizing that the document was over ten pages long. Almost shaking his head in exasperation, Kenma began to read. 

_“I could just leave you, honey,” I continued, reaching up to lazily to trace circles in the blonde’s abdominal muscles and reaching into his jeans to rub his already leaking cock. “Just fucking jerk off over you until I cum all over your fucking face and let you lick it off. Then I could just fucking kick you out, honey, leave you in your underwear in the hall, hard and throbbing.” The boy glared down at me but moaned at my words._

Kenma felt himself swallow hard in an effort to remain calm as he read, the blush on his face intensifying. Pushing his cat off his shoulders (while internally apologizing to it), he leaned forward to tilt the screen towards him. Kenma glanced around the living room as if asking for permission to read the rest of the document, silently thanking the gods that his roommate Hinata was gone for the evening with the scowling dark-haired barista that he worked with.

_“Daddy, suck my cock, please,” the blonde boy said as I took the head of his cock into my mouth. I hummed and sucked hard but didn’t go down further on his cock, instead teasing the boy’s balls with my fingers._

Glancing around the apartment again, Kenma slowly shut his laptop trying to remain calm. After a moment, he stood, picking up his laptop, walked across the living room into his bedroom, and shut the door. Kenma resettled himself on his bed, his laptop precariously perched on his knees, and continued to read.

It was only after another five minutes that Kenma became painfully aware of how hard he was. Biting his lip to muffle a sound of embarrassment, Kenma silently tried to will his erection to die. After a moment with no results, he resigned himself to reading, still red and willing with his entire mind away from his hard, throbbing cock.

_I added another finger and started hitting the boy’s prostate, making him writhe and moan loudly. I gripped the base of his cock to prevent the younger boy from cumming._

_“Kuroo please, daddy, fuck me with your cock, oh God!” the boy yelled, loudly enough that if the neighbors hadn’t heard him before, they definitely heard him then._

Kenma let out a soft moan, and only after doing so did he realize that that he had been holding his breath while reading the document. Shrinking back against the pillows on his bed, feeling embarrassed at the mere thought of arousal at the annoyingly arrogant black-haired boy.

_The blond boy was wrecked after his second orgasm, looking up at me through heavy-lidded, orgasm drunk eyes. His body was littered with soft red and purple marks from bruises and love marks, and his stomach was smeared with cum._

Swallowing at the thought of an attractive blonde splayed out across his bed and Kuroo’s lazy grin down at him, Kenma felt himself throb again in need. Mewling under his breath and trying to overcome his humiliation, let his hand slip under the waistband of his sweatpants to feel himself.

 Kenma pushed his waistband down and gripped his cock firmly as he began to stroke himself hard and fast, trying to ignore the thought of Kuroo entering his brain.

 “Hahh,” Kenma whimpered, biting down on his lip and fisting the sheets in front of him. He could almost see the events Kuroo had described in his email, and Kenma was too far gone to care about thinking about them. Kenma arched his back off the bed and came hard at the thought of Kuroo’s muscular body pulled flush against him and lazy cat-like eyes screwed up in pleasure.

It wasn’t until afterwards when he was lying across the bed, breathing hard, did Kenma realize that before it had been months since he had thought of someone whose name he actually knew while he orgasmed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets coffee in the morning, only to be surprised by a cute brunette and a realization on how to get closer to Kenma

“Morning, Kuroo-san!” The red-haired barista said happily as he entered the Crow Café. It was the morning after his encounter with Tsukki. The frowning, black-haired behind the counter gave him a nod, Kuroo gave him a slight smile before greeting the energetic ginger. 

“Morning Hinata-kun,” Kuroo replied. “Can I get the usual? Extra shot.”

 “You want a shot in the dark with an extra shot? That’s like… caffeine cubed!” Hinata furrowed his brow. “Rough night last night?” Kuroo smirked, remembering how wrecked and desperate Tsukki had been all of last night.

“I barely slept, but I will spare you the details,” Kuroo replied lazily, leaning against the end of the counter. Hinata looked nonplussed at his statement, while the black-haired boy turned red at the thought. Kuroo winked at him and the boy (was his name Kageyama?) scowled in disgust at the thought, turning his back to Kuroo at the espresso machine.

“I didn’t sleep well either, my roommate Kenma was up all night pacing around his room and muttering things about the study he’s doing at the student health clinic,” Hinata said casually. Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly as he thought back to what Kenma had mentioned about his red-haired barista roommate, but he maintained a calm face as he handed a five-dollar bill over the counter to Hinata.

 “You’re Kenma-kun’s roommate?” Kuroo asked nonchalantly as Hinata handed him his change. Hinata looked at him, seemingly surprised and his brown eyes reflecting confusion.

“Yeah… how’d you know him?” Hinata asked, ignoring the brunette who had just walked in behind Kuroo.

“Class,” Kuroo answered vaguely, putting his change into his wallet. Hinata nodded uncertainly but looked as though he bought Kuroo’s lie. 

“I didn’t expect anyone to know him outside class or anything. He’s always been kinda…”

 “Quiet?” Kuroo finished, putting his wallet back into the pocket of his jeans.

“Yeah,” Hinata replied. His face brightened. “It’s good to see he might be branching out more.” 

“Here,” Kageyama said to Kuroo, handing him his coffee. Kuroo took a sip, smiling at the bitterness of the excessive espresso in the already strong and bitter coffee.

“Kuroo?” The brunette who had stepped through the door slung a slender arm around him and smiled, tucking his chin into the space between Kuroo’s neck and shoulder. Hinata looked up at the customer in confusion. Kageyama, still facing away from the counter, stiffened visibly.

 “Fancy seeing you here, Oikawa-kun.” Kuroo replied, untangling himself from the extremely attractive-looking boy behind him.

“Tobio-chan, I didn’t realize you worked here!” Oikawa smiled and stepped to the counter, leaning over to a point where his forehead was nearly touching Hinata’s. “Are you the little fireball he’s spent so much talking about?”

“Yes?” Hinata said, sounding confused. Kuroo hid his smile behind his coffee cup. Kageyama turned red.

“Can I have a sixteen ounce chai latte with a shot of espresso, extra hot and with honey instead of sugar?” Oikawa asked Hinata, smiling.

“A medium dirty chai, extra hot with honey as the sweetener?” Hinata asked in confirmation, picking up a paper cup and pen.

“Yes. Actually, Tobio-chan, be sure to use whole milk and add some cinnamon to the masala spice in the black tea. And please heat the milk to exactly 143 degrees Fahrenheit. I assume your tea is organic and fair trade as well?” Oikawa grinned a shit-eating grin as Kageyama visibly shook in annoyance.

“Well… I think the tea is high quality???” Hinata answered, sounding confused.

“Right, okay then,” Oikawa said, sliding a platinum credit card over the counter.

 “I don’t think I got everything…” Hinata confessed.

“I did,” Kageyama _(Tobio-chan???)_ said quietly, still looking acutely uncomfortable. “Sixteen ounce organic chai with whole milk and espresso using honey instead of sugar with extra cinnamon in the masala spice at 143 degrees Fahrenheit.”

 “Right you are, Tobio-chan. What a cute little genius. Thank you for remembering, Genius-chan!”

Kageyama scowled and began to steam milk violently behind the counter as Kuroo sat down. Oikawa joined Kuroo at his table, watching Kageyama make his drink with a smile playing across his face.

 “Don’t tease him,” Kuroo said lightly after a moment as Oikawa got his drink from a flustered Kageyama.

“He knows I’m only joking around with him! Besides, I always tip Tobio-chan extra, don’t I, Tobio-chan?” Kageyama said nothing.

“Don’t tease,” Kuroo repeated, before smirking and leaning closer to Oikawa. “That’s my job.”

 “And what if I do tease?” Oikawa replied, edging closer to him and looking at Kuroo’s lips, distracted. “What are you gonna do about it?” Their lips almost brushed together, and Hinata and Kageyama both turned deep red and began to look everywhere except toward Kuroo and Oikawa.

“I’ll have to punish you,” Kuroo whispered into Oikawa’s ear, grazing his earlobe with his teeth. Oikawa shuddered almost imperceptibly.

 “You should come over tonight,” Oikawa said as Kuroo pulled away and took a sip of his coffee. Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“What time?” Kuroo asked, smiling and putting his hand on Oikawa’s thigh, rubbing circles into the muscle. Oikawa sighed in response and leaned back in his chair, giving Kuroo a low-lidded look that seemed the very definition of bedroom eyes. 

“Rehearsal will end around six. Come over around seven? We can do takeout.” Oikawa grabbed Kuroo’s hand as it inched upwards towards his crotch.

“That sounds good to me,” Kuroo said. Oikawa’s grip on his wrist tightened before pressing Kuroo’s hand to the crotch of his designer jeans. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, who gave him a little smirk. Kuroo gave Oikawa a firm palming through his jeans and Oikawa bit his lip to stifle a groan. Kuroo took a sip of coffee with his other hand calmly, relentlessly pressing his hand across the crotch of Oikawa’s jeans until Oikawa bit his knuckle to be quiet. Kuroo looked over to the counter of the shop at Hinata, who was helping a cute blonde girl holding hands with a tall, very pretty black-haired girl. Kageyama was busy at the espresso machine. Kuroo grinned and finally stopped. Oikawa whined.

“Kuroo…” Oikawa protested quietly. He nudged Kuroo’s calf with his ankle desperately.

“I should really get to class,” Kuroo replied, moving his hand away from Oikawa’s crotch and making as if to get up. Oikawa grabbed his wrist.

“I swear to God if you don’t take me into that bathroom and finish what you started I will fucking lock you out tonight,” Oikawa muttered in a low voice, looking Kuroo dead in the face. Kuroo grinned and pulled his wrist out of Oikawa’s hand, letting out a chuckle. “See you later tonight, Oikawa-kun. Don’t wait up for me.” 

Kuroo stepped toward the door before stopping after a moment and turning to look at a confused Hinata.

“Hinata-kun, do me a favor?” Kuroo asked lazily, approaching the counter once more and leaning against its edge. “Tell Kenma-kun that Kuroo says hi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic KenHina mini-chapter to further the plot because WOW non-romantic KenHina is cuuute. I'll have the OiKuroo chapter posted towards the end of this week or the beginning of next week!

“Hey,” Hinata said as he entered the apartment. Kenma was sitting on the floor, curled against the back of the sofa and reading an old X-Men comic in his sweatpants. Kenma looked up at him and gave him a small nod.

“Hey,” he replied. “How was work?” 

“Fine,” Hinata said as Kenma stood up and stretched, tossing his comic onto the couch and checking his cellphone on the coffee table to check the time. It was half an hour before his advanced physiology class.

Kenma yawned a moment and looked out the window distracted as Hinata began to talk in earnest about the raven-haired boy he worked with. It was disturbingly sunny for a pasty gamer to go outside, Kenma decided. Winter sunlight streamed through the naked branches of the trees, and he could almost feel the crispness of the air through the glass of the apartment windows.

“So do you know someone named Kuroo?” Hinata asked as Kenma moved to his room to look through his closet for something to wear to class. As soon as the words left Hinata’s mouth, Kenma stopped searching and looked up at Hinata, who had moved to stand in Kenma’s doorway.

“Yeah…” he said slowly, his curiosity getting the better of him. _How did the messy-haired man know Hinata? And why did he, a supposedly objective scientist, care so much?_

“Oh! Well he said to tell you hi when he was getting coffee from the Crow this morning. How’d you know him?”

“Class,” Kenma lied smoothly. “He goes to the Crow…” _Right. “I saw a flyer advertising the study at that café down near the law center and saw it paid $200 a week.”_

“Yeah. Anyway, he said hi.” Hinata paused before giggling for a moment and grinning. “Man, you two are complete opposites. Did you know he has this boyfriend who looks like a Greek god? And apparently he and Kageyama also know each other. We should all hang out some time!” Hinata droned on.

Kenma swallowed hard, trying and failing to get rid of the feeling of sick disappointment in his throat. _Of course the sex panther had a hot boyfriend. Of fucking course. He should have expected it sooner._

“Class is gonna start for you in like, twenty minutes. You should get dressed. I’ll make you coffee.” Hinata said, surveying Kenma’s disappointed expression. Kenma nodded and sighed, turning back to his closet. He listened to the sounds of Hinata in the kitchen with the espresso machine as he began tossing clothes onto his bed. He finally settled for choosing a silvery-gray cardigan and a black V-neck with red jeans and combat boots. He examined himself critically in the mirror before brushing through the blond locks of his hair and pulling a beanie over his head.

 “Hey,” Kenma said as he entered the kitchen, sitting at the counter and watching Hinata make him coffee. He sighed again, trying to distract himself from thoughts of Kuroo.

“Here, drink this.” Hinata interrupted Kenma’s though process and slid a mug of hot coffee topped with a foam heart on top. “I made you a hazelnut latte.”

“Thanks.” Kenma said and took a sip. He put down the mug after a moment and sighed again.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” Hinata had come around the counter and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, nuzzling his neck and kissing his cheeks. “I’m sure he loves you. His boyfriend is a total bitch, if that guy even is his boyfriend.”

“You’re just saying that,” Kenma muttered, reaching to take a sip of his coffee. Hinata snickered.

 “No sane and not-a-total-bitch person asks for their chai to be heated to an exact temperature.” Hinata kissed Kenma’s nose before letting him go. “Finish your drink, go to class, and make Kuroo envy the shit out of me for getting to live with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Oikawa bang, PART ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this became wayyyy longer than I anticipated so I'm breaking it into two parts. Here's part one of some sexy fun Oikawa and Kuroo have. No mention of Kenma, sorry. Also no mentions of Oikawa/Kuroo safe word, though it will be addressed next chapter because they definitely have one (and so should you!!!).
> 
> Also sorry for not updating for so long, my laptop charger broke and it took the new one 4 weeks to ship and arrive.
> 
> The two songs I used (respectively):
> 
> Power & Control - Marina and the Diamonds  
> DTF - Adore Delano

“Come on, baby, you know I was just teasing.”

 Kuroo was standing outside Oikawa’s apartment and leaning against the balcony as the attractive brunette stood in his doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the messy-haired boy in front of him.

“You left me in a coffee shop. With a hard on.” Oikawa replied shortly, keeping his eyes narrowed. “In front of two baristas who I know. With no one to take care of it.”

“Babe…” Kuroo began. Oikawa cut him off.

 “I was ten minutes late to drama. With stains on my designer jeans.” Oikawa’s mouth twitched into a frown. “You aren’t coming in.”

“You know I can make it up to you,” Kuroo replied, giving Oikawa a sultry look and stepping closer to Oikawa. The brunette bit his lip but shook his head firmly.

“I’m not letting you in.”

“Baby, let me make you come so many times you forget _all_ about this morning.” Kuroo lowered his voice and stepped forward again, until he was nearly in the doorway and touching Oikawa’s lips with his own. “I’ll make you tremble and sweat against the sheets sobbing for me to fuck you again with my _thick, heavy cock.”_ Kuroo punctuated each of his last three words with a step forward, until Oikawa was nearly backed completely against the doorframe. Oikawa’s pupils were blown out with lust but his mouth was set in firm line. Kuroo frowned and backed away, much to Oikawa’s surprise.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa hissed at him, as Kuroo stepped completely back. Kuroo regarded him with a sly grin before beginning to unbutton his jeans and pull off his shirt, revealing a perfectly muscled abdomen.

“If I can’t come inside, I’ll just come out here,” Kuroo answered, fixing Oikawa with a smug look. Oikawa swallowed hard as Kuroo dropped his shirt on the ground and began to pull off his jeans. 

“You idiot, I have fucking neighbors! What the hell will they think when some guy in his underwear is outside my apartment?! They’ll get the wrong idea!”

“Or the right one,” Kuroo replied. His jeans fell to his ankles and he began to palm the front of his underwear suggestively. Kuroo let his head fall back and moaned loudly for effect. Oikawa sighed noticeably and eyed Kuroo’s cock hungrily but hissed for the black-haired boy to shut up.

“Mmhh, Tooru-chan…” Kuroo moaned again, even more loudly. Next door, a light flicked on.

“ _I FUCKING HATE YOU,”_ Oikawa growled, launching himself at Kuroo and pulling him through the door. His lips smacked against Kuroo’s and then it was nothing but teeth and tongue wrestling. Oikawa pinned the taller boy against the wall and kissed him hard.

 “Mmm, baby it’s okay…” Kuroo murmured, rubbing circles into Oikawa’s back calmingly. Oikawa scowled at Kuroo and attacked his lips again, biting down on Kuroo’s bottom lip until Kuroo could taste blood in his mouth.

“Shut up,” Oikawa growled, sounding considerably less angry as Kuroo began to grind slowly against him and slip his tongue into his mouth.

“Babe, don’t be mad…” Kuroo murmured when Oikawa broke the kiss to trail kisses down his neck. He continued to grind against Oikawa and rub circles into his back. “I can make you cum so many times tonight, baby, just let me show you…”

“What are you gonna do to repay me?” Oikawa murmured against Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo turned Oikawa’s head toward him, giving him a sultry look and parting the brunette’s lips slightly with his finger.

“Let’s get you into the bedroom and find out…” Kuroo replied, his fingers grazing down Oikawa’s collarbones and chest with one hand as he pulled Oikawa against him harder with the other. Oikawa began to relax into Kuroo as they continued grinding, until Kuroo pulled them away from the doorframe and toward Oikawa’s bedroom. Oikawa let out a small whimper as Kuroo stopped pressing against him and Kuroo grinned.

“You better be planning to let me do whatever I want…” Oikawa mumbled into Kuroo’s lips as the two boys fell onto Oikawa’s bed. Kuroo raised an eyebrow before pulling Oikawa on top of him, holding his hips firmly in his hands and pressing his erection against Oikawa’s hard enough for the other boy to gasp a string of profanities. Kuroo thrust up again slowly, pulling Oikawa’s hips down at the same time and fucking the brunette through his jeans.

“What do you want to do, baby girl?” Kuroo asked easily. Oikawa blushed and glared at the black-haired boy, who gave a feline smirk at the offended look on Oikawa’s face.

“Don’t call me that,” Oikawa growled at Kuroo, though his efforts to intimidate Kuroo were significantly hampered by the fact that his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned as Kuroo shifted his position and palmed him roughly. 

“You liked it last time,” Kuroo replied. “Are you gonna break out the schoolgirl skirt and lace panties again tonight?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes dangerously at Kuroo and moved off of him, weakly standing and looking at him lying on the bed with dark bedroom eyes, his pupils blown out and his cock straining at the front of his jeans.

“Sit up.” Oikawa said. His voice was stone cold and commanding. Kuroo raised an eyebrow but obeyed Oikawa, leaning back on his hands and watching Oikawa with a low-lidded gaze. “Stay here.”

 “Whatever you say, honey.” Kuroo said, using the nickname Oikawa loathed. From the other room, he heard an exasperated sigh. Kuroo adjusted on his hands and stared around the room. Oikawa’s room was always so clean it was somewhat disturbing to see. Everything was so clean and nice that he was fairly sure that a murder had taken place at some point in the apartment. That, or he had a professional cleaner. With the size of Oikawa’s dad’s paycheck, Kuroo wouldn’t be surprised.

Oikawa entered the room a long while later, just as Kuroo had been beginning to wonder if the brunette was coming back. Not that he was complaining now. Oikawa looked fucking _delectable_.

Oikawa was wearing a very tight, very small pair of black lace underwear underneath a very short pink skirt. His long and slender legs crossed over each other as he entered, and Kuroo’s gaze dropped to the Oikawa’s feet. Of course the sexy bastard had put on sky-high pastel pink stilettos and thigh high black lace stockings. Oikawa cleared his throat, and Kuroo looked up at him, biting his lip as he saw the light layer of pink lip-gloss on his lips.

“Is this supposed to be my punishment?” Kuroo asked in an amused voice before leaning forward to reach for Oikawa’s hand to pull him over to the bed. Oikawa swatted his hand away. Kuroo made a whimpering sound, looking pleadingly into Oikawa’s—was he wearing _mascara?_ —eyes. 

“No touching,” Oikawa said curtly. “No touching until I say.”

“Babe…” Kuroo began before Oikawa cut him off with a finger to his lips and an evil grin. Kuroo whined as Oikawa leaned in, smelling a light perfume on his skin. He chased Oikawa’s collarbone with his mouth, whining again when Oikawa pulled away before he could make contact. 

“I’m gonna torture you like you did to me this morning,” Oikawa replied, pausing a moment before adding, “but I’m going to make you wait _twice_ as long to cum.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to protest but Oikawa once again pressed a finger against his lips. In defiance, Kuroo licked Oikawa’s finger slowly before taking it in his mouth, sloppily sucking it off until Oikawa pulled it out of his mouth. Backing up from Kuroo and turning to rummage in his (disturbingly large) closet for something. Finally, Oikawa approached Kuroo once more.

“You still putting up a façade and refusing to admit you want me inside you right now begging for more?” Kuroo asked jokingly, leaning forward to try to tease Oikawa. Much to Kuroo’s surprise, Oikawa pressed his mouth against Kuroo’s, sucking and biting lightly until Kuroo began to return it. Their kiss grew more and more heated until Oikawa was nearly straddling Kuroo and grinding against him again. Kuroo tried to pull Oikawa toward him again, pull them both back onto the bed, but _couldn’t._

“Oikawa, what the fuck?” Kuroo asked irritably to the other boy, who had backed up again to the opposite end of the room and who was wearing the smuggest expression Kuroo had ever seen.

“Do you like the handcuffs?” Oikawa replied simply. “When I say no touching, I _mean_ it.” 

Kuroo sighed but resigned himself to watching Oikawa, who smirked at the messy-haired boy’s irritated expression. Behind Oikawa, a stereo began to play music softly.

_Power and control_

_Give a little, get a lot_

_That’s just how you are with love_

Oikawa began move sensually to the music, swaying his hips slowly and advancing on Kuroo until the two boys were knee to knee. 

_Yeah you may be good lookin’_

_But you’re not a piece of art_

Focusing on Kuroo’s eyes and lowering his lids, Oikawa gave a long and low moan, the exact kind that he liked to give before cumming. Kuroo swallowed hard. The music was playing louder now but Kuroo wasn’t paying attention to the lyrics anymore. The beat thumped lowly—or perhaps that was his pulse. 

Oikawa turned around and bent over low, exposing his underwear to Kuroo and moving his ass backwards until it was nearly touching Kuroo’s face. Damn Oikawa and his flexible body. Damn his twice daily yoga. Oikawa moaned again, fluttering his lashes from his position between his legs.

Kuroo pushed his hips up impatiently, tired of Oikawa’s teasing. Oikawa spun around, facing Kuroo and tilting his face up with one finger. Kuroo directed his gaze to the brunette’s face. Oikawa pressed his lips against Kuroo’s again. His lip gloss tasted like strawberries and cotton candy and all the femme shit Kuroo was sure Oikawa reveled in using.

Just as Kuroo was about to swirl his tongue in the way that usually reduced Oikawa to a writhing mess, Oikawa pulled away from the kiss, bracing his hands against the bed and moving forward to stand on either side of Kuroo’s legs. Pulling on Kuroo’s head to force him to look up into Oikawa’s eyes, Oikawa sank down, rubbing against Kuroo. Kuroo gave a small but delicious gasp at the feeling. Oikawa’s panties were thinner than they looked.

Oikawa straddled Kuroo again and moved forward until his knees were rested on the bed and the two boys had their crotches aligned. Kuroo resisted the urge to buck up against Oikawa with great difficulty. Oikawa pulled his hips up just as Kuroo was about to rub against him and moved his hips from side to side. Kuroo gave a rough, hot sigh against Oikawa’s neck. Kuroo felt Oikawa harden as he pressed his crotch down again to Kuroo’s.

“Does it feel good?” Oikawa murmured in a sultry voice, nipping at Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo turned his head towards Oikawa’s, hoping to get a kiss and giving an exasperated sigh as the brunette moved away from him.

 “It would feel better if you were riding my cock and moaning for me to fuck you harder and faster,” Kuroo growled breathlessly. Oikawa laughed evilly.

Oikawa pushed himself off Kuroo and moved backwards. In the tiny skirt and thin underwear, Kuroo could clearly see Oikawa’s hard length through the little fabric surrounding his cock. In the background, the music changed.

_Wednesday’s panties on a Friday night_

_Drive-in_ _movie and I’m getting’ mine_

Oikawa slowly unzipped his skirt and dropped it to the floor, exposing his flushed and straining cock poking out from under layers of black lace.

_Bounce that ’93 Honda Civic_

_Stacked in the back and he’s all up in it_

Oikawa turned his back to Kuroo and began languidly moving his ass. Kuroo momentarily lost the ability to breathe and Oikawa’s pert and rounded ass moved.

  _Down, down, down_

_Duh, duh_

_I’m D T F_

“Just admit you want me to fuck you right this minute,” Kuroo groaned, biting his lips and moving his hips up against the air in a desperate attempt to find friction against his cock. 

Oikawa turned to him at that, his eyes glazed and his breathing rough, almost gasping. His eyes trailed down Kuroo’s bare chest— _when had they taken that off?_ —his eyes filled with hunger.

Oikawa approached Kuroo, nudging his legs apart and rubbed his knee against his crotch, to which Kuroo gave a loud moan. Oikawa smiled and cupped Kuroo through the jeans and Kuroo whimpered, his gaze darkening dangerously. Oikawa swallowed before forcing himself to concentrate; he had almost forgotten that the purpose of this was to torture Kuroo. 

Finally, Oikawa pushed Kuroo down onto the bed and ground down on him hard, rutting against him over and over until the room was filled with the sounds of their labored breathing. 

Oikawa kept moving his hips along to the steady and thumping beat of the music. It felt so good he was almost tempted to come messily across Kuroo’s jeans. It would serve the other boy right. He stopped himself however, when he considered the sensation of riding the black-haired boy’s cock wearing nothing but black lace stockings. 

“Want me to ride you now?” Oikawa asked in a low voice. “I’d even keep on the heels and stockings for you.”

“Fuck, please. Baby, you’re so sexy, let me fuck you.” Kuroo groaned, punctuating his sentence with a particularly hard rolling of his hips. Oikawa smiled down at him smugly, enjoying the rare submissive moment Kuroo was presenting him.

“I’m thirsty. Gonna go get a glass of water,” Oikawa replied, pushing himself off of Kuroo and smirking when the boy struggled against his handcuffs, whining and cursing at the loss of heat and friction. Oikawa left the room grinning, leaving Kuroo to swear at the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had this chapter ready to post about a week ago but other fics and the A03 hack by ebooks-tree got in my way (I had a Daichi/Suga fic stolen from me).
> 
> I hope some shamelessly indulgent smut helps soothe the blow of me never updating. I really do plan to continue this fic.

Oikawa entered the room almost ten minutes later with a tall glass of water and a straw, standing in the doorframe and watching Kuroo whine and tug against his bonds with a smirk on his face. He chased the straw with his tongue, lapping obscenely at the piece of plastic.

“Want some?” Oikawa offered after a minute or so, approaching the bed and crawling across it, his teeth nibbling sensuously at the end of the straw. After what seemed like forever, the brunette straddled Kuroo, slithering against his hips and letting his fingers thrum against Kuroo’s hipbones. Kuroo’s breathing hitched, the dull ache of his cock reignited with hot sparks of desire.

“Thirsty?” Oikawa smirked, rubbing his black lace stockings against Kuroo’s bare hips as he leaned forward with his water, tilting the glass suggestively.

“Mmmh,”Kuroo replied, nodding slightly and forcing himself not to buck his hips up to meet Oikawa’s. Oikawa grinned sadistically and dripped a drop of water from the end of his straw onto Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo lapped at the water against his lips erotically, running his tongue sloppily against his red and bitten lips. Oikawa swallowed hard in spite of himself at the sight of the panther-like boy underneath him moving his tongue like he was shooting a porno.  Kuroo’s eyes flashed at Oikawa’s momentary show of weakness.

 Oikawa splashed more water onto Kuroo’s face. This time, Kuroo arched his back hard and moaned loudly, sucking and lapping at the water while fixing Oikawa with a low-lidded gaze just begging for a challenge. Moving his hips in a slow, rhythmic movement, Kuroo whined loudly.

 “Baby girl, hahhh….” Kuroo groaned loudly, rubbing his hips against Oikawa’s panties. Oikawa turned red in spite of himself, and Kuroo shamelessly pushed himself into the sitting position, leaning in to bite at Oikawa’s collarbones. This time, Oikawa let Kuroo sink his teeth into his skin groaning at the sharp pricks of pain with hedonistic satisfaction.

 “Are you done depriving yourself of riding my cock?” Kuroo whined against Oikawa’s skin. Oikawa tried to sigh reluctantly but instead groaned pornographically as Kuroo moved his lips again, this time to brush against Oikawa’s nipple.

“I will admit, it’s growing harder by the minute,” Oikawa breathed out unevenly. With great care, the brunette moved off of Kuroo’s lap and behind him for a moment. There was a small metallic click and Kuroo’s hands came free.

“Trying to torture me as much as possible, hmm?” Kuroo growled possessively, grabbing Oikawa around the waist and throwing him down against the bed violently. Kuroo grabbed his wrists roughly and sunk his nails into the flesh of Oikawa’s hands. Oikawa, unsurprisingly, seemed unperturbed by the harsh behavior. He gasped in satisfaction as Kuroo bit and sucked at his lips, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Kuroo rocked their hips together.

 “No use of the safe word tonight?” Kuroo whispered into Oikawa’s ear. “I knew kitty wanted to play rough tonight." 

Kuroo’s hands snaked down to reach the zipper of Oikawa’s skirt as Oikawa moved to pull at Kuroo’s boxers. Kuroo managed to rip off Oikawa’s skirt before pinning down Oikawa’s wrists again. Oikawa mewled indignantly from underneath Kuroo before his cries were drowned out by Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo’s hand snaked out to search for lubricant on the bedside table as his other hand continued to press Oikawa into the mattress. As Kuroo released Oikawa’s wrists to reach for the cap, Oikawa pulled away and wrestled Kuroo down for dominance.

Snatching the handcuffs back, Oikawa snapped one cuff around Kuroo’s wrist. With one hand, he began to rub firmly against Kuroo’s cock, twisting his wrist lightly at the tip of Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo’s lids flittered and he went boneless for a moment in spite of himself. Not being touched by Oikawa really had been beginning to get to him. Oikawa took the opportunity to handcuff both his hands to the bedpost. Kuroo gave an experimental tug and threw an irritated string of curses at Oikawa.

“No use of the safe word, hmm?”  Oikawa said in a mocking tone, stepping out of his skirt and panties. Oikawa then pulled off Kuroo’s boxers rather unceremoniously. “I knew kitty wanted to play rough tonight.”

Oikawa reached for the lube and unsnapped the cap, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. He licked at the excess experimentally, giving Kuroo a show of licking it off. Kuroo looked at the tube for a brief moment. It was cherry-candy flavored, Kuroo saw. Of fucking course Oikawa had gotten lube that tasted like Jolly Ranchers.

Kuroo lost his train of thought immediately as Oikawa began to finger himself open. The brunette winced in discomfort at the feeling of his first two fingers inside of him. Kuroo gestured to him with his tongue obscenely.

“Come here,” Kuroo growled in a low voice. Oikawa raised an eyebrow but approached him, straddling his shoulders. Kuroo reached for Oikawa’s cock with his tongue, lapping at the tip of his cock. Oikawa arched into him and sighed in relief, even as he wiggled his fingers inside himself, curling and uncurling them trying to find his prostate. Kuroo took Oikawa deeper into his mouth, sucking hard and letting Oikawa’s cock hit the back of his throat. Of course the messy-haired boy had no gag reflex. Oikawa whined loudly at the feeling of Kuroo swallowing his cock. After a moment, however, Kuroo pulled off, much to the whining and whimpering of Oikawa.

“Add another finger to your fuckable ass,” Kuroo groaned. His bare cock was throbbing painfully with pent-up need and frustration, straining toward Oikawa’s ass like it knew how to get relief.

“Hahh,” Oikawa groaned in response, pressing another finger into his ass and wincing again.

“Move your fingers forward,” Kuroo instructed. Oikawa did as he was told, and after a moment Kuroo was rewarded with a shriek of pleasure from Oikawa. Damn, the boy could be loud. “There you go, baby girl.”

This time, Oikawa didn’t complain at Kuroo’s calling him “baby girl” and instead moved forward against Kuroo, moving his cock into Kuroo’s mouth again. Kuroo sucked hard and moved his shoulders in a way that had Oikawa yelling out, the sparks of pleasure from his prostate and cock almost too much to handle.

“Hahh, Kuroo, stop or else I’ll come,” Oikawa breathed. Kuroo pulled off and raised an eyebrow.

“I did promise to make you cum so much you’d forget about everything I ever did to wrong you.” Kuroo lapped at Oikawa’s cock again and continued to make sure that Oikawa’s fingers were stroking his prostate. Oikawa gave a whine of protest that quickly turned into a trembling whimper.

 Oikawa was close, _so close._ Kuroo swirled his tongue against Oikawa’s cock, and Oikawa was coming, groaning out curses intermixed with praises of Kuroo’s tongue.

Breathing hard after long, shooting tremors of pleasure racked his body, Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Oikawa. “Wanna cum on my cock now, baby girl? You can come with my tongue however much you want, but don’t deny that a cock hungry slut like you would ever be satisfied with anything less than big meaty cock to fill your ass up.”

Oikawa didn’t bother to hesitate on his response, his eyes gliding to Kuroo’s cum-splattered lips as he settled onto Kuroo’s cock, letting out a shout at the hotness filling him. Kuroo gave a loud moan at the feeling of tight heat enveloping him.

“Harder,” Kuroo groaned as Oikawa rode him slowly, getting acclimated to riding the handcuffed boy. Oikawa ignored him, straightening up and moving his hips up and down. Oikawa rolled his neck seductively, letting his hands rest on Kuroo’s chest as he pressed up and down.

“Come on baby girl, don’t deny me,” Kuroo growled, bucking up his hips in an attempt to gain control. Oikawa’s eyes flashed open at the feeling of Kuroo hitting all the right places within that thrust.

Oikawa began to pick up the pace, riding Kuroo harder and harder until he was bouncing on Kuroo’s cock, arching his back and moaning obscenities. One of his hands had drifted up to lightly place a chokehold on Kuroo’s neck. 

Oikawa was the first to come a second time, the tremors wracking his body as he released a broken sob and spurted cum across Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo followed soon after, his own release feeling blindingly bright and hot inside of Oikawa.

As Oikawa collapsed off of Kuroo and uncuffed him before rolling over and mumbling something about Kuroo being out of his apartment by morning, Kuroo drowsily looked outside. The stars were bright and the shadowy from the view beneath the trees. Oddly, Kuroo found his mind drifting away from the brunette next to him in bed, away from the sour blond he spent so much time with, and toward a small ombre haired boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has multiple realizations, none of them boding well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Oops, I was so busy adulting that I neglected this box of sinnamon rolls. Update on me from the last nine months: I started Uni and FINISHED THE FIRST DRAFT OF MY YA NOVEL (exciting enough for me to use caps lock!). I hope and pray that you all can read it in the next year or so. But now I'm on holiday break and have time to write self-indulgent fanfic that makes me want to go to church to confess my sins. Love you guys/girls/majestical non-binary humans and hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Maybe as a way to apologize after such a long hiatus, I can write y'all a smutty chapter later this week? Leave a pairing in the comments and if I'm inspired I might give you a reason to go to church on Sunday.)

Kuroo woke up the next morning in a stranger’s bed naked with a pounding headache. Blinking his eyes open to a foreign ceiling, Kuroo’s eyes travelled across the foreign room. A pile of clothes that he assumed were his were scattered across an otherwise neat floor. The person next to him – Kuroo assumed a girl from the scent of perfume and the dips of the hips next to him on the bed – shifted as he surveyed the room. Wincing slightly at the bright sunlight, he closed his eyes and pieced the night together again.

 Oikawa had kicked him out last night after they had sex and a couple shots of cherry vodka, telling him that “Iwa-chan is coming over in like five minutes to watch the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy with me, you have to leave because you know he hates you.”

Kuroo had left unceremoniously, sloppily kissing Oikawa and sucking a mark below his collarbone with a wink before leaving. _And of course I went to the bar after Oikawa kicked me out._

The bar was the bar. Full of flirtatious young strangers looking to get dizzy on overpriced liquor and find someone to go home with. Full of crappy music and high heels that looked uncomfortable. Kuroo had sipped more whiskey and gingers that he cared to admit and made bedroom eyes at different strangers until one had come his way. More than slightly buzzed, he had danced with them and flirtatiously grinded on them. They had a nice face and a cute butt, he remembered, and they had led him back to their place. _Had they fucked?_

Kuroo furrowed his brow. He didn’t remember their face very well, or what they had done. It had been fun, he thought, but not memorable, especially taking into consideration his drunken state.

 Kuroo glanced around and shifted toward the edge of the bed, glancing over carefully to see if the person next to him moved. When they didn’t, he shifted again and quietly sat up, slipping out of the covers and padding across the floor to find his boxers. Slipping into his underwear, he carried the rest of his clothes with him out of the room, dressing silently in their kitchen. Their cat sat on the counter, silently judging him. He gave the feline a lazy middle finger and pulled on his shirt, checking his jeans pocket for his cell phone before walking to the door and slipping on his shoes. He exited the apartment silently.

“Siri, find me the nearest coffee shop,” Kuroo murmured into his phone, wincing as he stepped into the brightly lit day.

 It was nearly one in the afternoon by the time that Kuroo reached his apartment, sipping on an extra strong latte and absentmindedly running his hand through his hair. Collapsing onto his couch, he glanced down at his phone, checking his email leisurely as he curled on the sofa cushions. An email from his writing publisher popped up, reminding him of his next deadline for the latest harlequin romance he had to shit out for a paycheck. He ignored it, closing out of the app to see his voicemails. A mechanical voice told him he had two new voice messages. There was a beep and then a pleasant-sounding female voice. 

“Hi, is this Kuroo Tetsurou? I’m pleased to tell you that after careful consideration by the scientists at the Tokyo student clinic, you have been accepted into study number 34512 facilitated by Kozume Kenma. Please contact the student health clinic within the next three days to accept this offer. If you have any questions, please call us back at this number. Thank you.”

 Kuroo grinned at the thought before remembering his thoughts drifting to the slender, cat-like scientist last night after his fling with Oikawa. _Damn, that had been hot._ Kuroo hit a button on his phone, and his grin slid off his face in favor of annoyance.

“Oy, Kuroo, this is Nekomata. This is my third fucking time calling, I need an update on the first draft of _A Lover in the Iron Spire Dungeon._ Deadline for the first draft is next Tuesday. I know you wanna work on your pet projects but the sappy romance and smut is what pays the bills. Gotta stay in school, get a degree, all that jazz. Call me back in the next couple days or I’m telling the publisher you’re behind. Come on man, this is my paycheck as well as yours. Don’t let Koska Noir let me down.”

The phone beeped and Kuroo gritted his teeth in irritation. True, writing shitty, sappy romance novels for sexless women in their fifties was what kept the lights on, but he _hated_ the work. He wanted desperately to work on his poetry rather than keep writing the same tired story in countless iterations. A woman meets a man, he’s a bad boy, he sweeps her off her feet, they have sex, she changes him into a sensitive and good person. Like life actually worked that way. Kuroo sighed and went into the bedroom, rummaging until he found his laptop on his desk. He reluctantly sat down and opened it, staring at the screen impassively and began typing on autopilot.

 _Nathaniel Le Morvant stared through the iron bars, his raven hair caught in the moonlight. The maiden across the filthy dungeon stared back, her eyes caught in the silver light and reflecting a nervous, passionate energy that made the air around Nathaniel feel electric._  

Kuroo rolled his eyes as he wrote, sighing loudly and dramatically. God, he hated calling himself a writer after the stuff he was forced to write. Closing his eyes, Kuroo tried to envision of the mysterious maiden across the underground prison. Bright caramel eyes gazed back, blinking slowly in a feline stare.

_Her eyes were a shade of golden that was almost supernatural in their exotic beauty. The silver moonlight in her eyes made the orbs look like treasure chests. Her soft ombre hair fell in long curls, and her smile was shy even as she stared passionately across the dungeon at the muscular, chocolate-eyed man. The bars that separated them seemed almost non-existent, for the love they had in their hearts was so strong._

Kuroo stopped writing and looked at the paragraph. _Caramel eyes, huh?_ He thought as he drummed his fingers on the desk. Kenma was infiltrating his mind in more ways than he’d initially thought. At first, he’d thought of him because he was cute, his interest amplified because of Kenma’s unaffected demeanor towards him when he shamelessly flirted with the scientist. But it was more than that. It was his quiet intelligence, the spark in his eyes as he got an idea and scribbled it down. It reminded Kuroo of when he thought of a new line of poetry. Kenma was sleepless nights, coffee stain rings on papers, a small but satisfied grin after spending hours creating something to change our universe. He was a person unlike anyone he’s ever met before, unbothered by what people thought of him. Kenma Kozume was a passionate, intelligent, blunt badass and Kuroo had a crush on him like a fucking schoolgirl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty bonus chapter PART ONE!! Kuroo meets someone outside a club and the rest is history. Very NSFW history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK why but I for some reason wasn't feeling Kurotsuki (which is weird since I literally always am feeling Kurotsuki), so I wrote some smutty DaiKuro instead. I was lowkey feeling a submissive Kuroo in this chapter and I feel like Kuroo wouldn't be able to submit to anyone unless he could literally be crushed by their thighs.
> 
> This turned out to be long enough that I'm going to split it into two parts. See the next part tomorrow or later tonight, hopefully. Keep refreshing every couple of hours, I guess.
> 
> Sorry if you don't like the new pairing I guess, I just kinda went with where my disgustingly sexual brain took me. Imma go to church now.
> 
> (Song lyrics used were from Partition by Beyonce, and all credit goes to her for the song. It is her intellectual property. I am unfortunately not Beyonce, a fact I cry about every day.)

_This entire thing was Bokuto’s fault,_ Kuroo thought as he was thrown against the wall by a murderous-looking, muscular dark-haired boy. He winced at the shock of impact on the brick against his shoulders

“You’re gonna pay for that,” the boy said commandingly, advancing on Kuroo and pushing him roughly.

“Oy, are you two alright?” A voice yelled. The confrontation Kuroo was currently in was outside of a dance club that Bokuto had dragged him to. Electronic music blared from the inside and could be heard faintly through the brick walls. His breath came out in puffs of vapor; it was still January and the winter sent chills through his body.

 The dark-haired boy currently glaring at him turned to the sound of the voice from across the street, where a vaguely familiar and rather short, energetic looking boy with a blond streak in his hair was standing, looking concerned, though hardly as nervous and anxious as the tall, long-haired boy standing next to him.

“We’re fine,” the dark-haired boy said in a dark monotone. “Just wrapping up.”

 “If you’re sure…” The long-haired boy standing next to the short one said, grasping the shorter boy’s hand, who kissed the other boy’s knuckles and walked slowly away from the two, dragging the tall one behind.

The grimacing and muscled boy in front of Kuroo grabbed Kuroo by the collar and shoved him back against the wall hard. _This entire thing was Bokuto’s fault,_ Kuroo reminded himself. That silver-streaked mop of hair had taken off after the first forty minutes in the club, his lips attached to the neck of some cute-looking boy with black hair and a sullen expression (though that expression had come undone when Bokuto had nipped his collarbone particularly hard when they were standing at the bar). After the boy had whacked Bokuto against the back of the head and called him an idiot, his grey-green eyes had lit up mischievously and had claimed Bokuto’s lips with his own, who had groaned out (actually fucking _groaned,_ Kuroo would give him grief for that the next day) with a breathy voice, “ _Akaashi!”_

“The fuck did you think you were doing, coming on to me like that?” The boy growled. _He had a nice, deep voice,_ Kuroo noticed vaguely as he looked nervously to his confronter. He hardly had time to be thinking about the dude’s voice. 

“Thought you needed some attention,” Kuroo wheezed, breathing hard. “Bet you don’t get hit on a lot with the face you were born with.”

The dark-haired boy growled again before pushing Kuroo into the alleyway and up against the wall again, gripping Kuroo’s leather jacket in his fists.

 “You really seemed to fucking like my face when you tried grinding against me like a slut on the dance floor.” The aggressor raised his eyebrow and shoved Kuroo again.

“You loved it,” Kuroo spat at the boy. The boy narrowed his eyes at Kuroo before giving him a rather sinister-looking smile.

 “Yeah, I did.”

“What did you say your name was again?” Kuroo gasped after the boy clashed their mouths together in a tangle of tongues and teeth and bitten lips for the third time and had moved his assault down to Kuroo’s neck. One of the boy’s hands had caught Kuroo’s wrists in a vice-like grip and pinned him against the cool brick wall, the other exploring roughly between Kuroo’s legs.

“Daichi,” The boy murmured against the flesh of Kuroo’s neck, mouthing lightly at his collarbone. His wandering hand pushed up Kuroo’s shirt, running his fingers against Kuroo’s taut and defined abdomen and brushing over the panther-like boy’s nipple. Kuroo bit back a groan, to which Daichi dug his nails into Kuroo’s wrist.

“I want everyone to hear you like the fucking slut you are,” Daichi purred into Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo whined at the thought.

  _This interaction turned out better than I thought,_ Kuroo thought before his brain short circuited as Daichi pressed the heel of his palm against Kuroo’s hardening cock, barely restrained by his tight black jeans. When Daichi had shoved his shoulder and asked Kuroo to take it outside after Kuroo had ground against him, he had hardly expected this. _Just affirmed his 100% accurate gaydar,_ he thought.

“Fuck, where do you live?” Daichi rumbled into his ear, catching Kuroo’s lip in his teeth before releasing the boy.

“Like, a mile north of here,” Kuroo managed as Daichi ground against him, shoving an unfairly muscular thigh between Kuroo’s legs. “We’ll have to get a cab.”

“Good,” Daichi groaned into Kuroo’s neck. “I want to debauch you in front of some unfortunate cab driver.”

The cab couldn’t arrive fast enough for the two boys, though they kept extremely busy in the time they waited. The driver, a young brown-haired man by the name of Yaku, turned red in all of two seconds as he saw Daichi nibble at Kuroo’s earlobes and unleash a paragraph of dirty talk that would give Yaku a reason to go to church in the morning.

“Baby, you’re aching,” Daichi teased Kuroo with a whisper in his ear, as the messy-haired boy lamely attempted to talk about the weather to an extremely embarrassed cab driver. In an attempt to distract, Yaku turned on the radio.

  _Driver, roll up the partition please_

Oh no. Of course the radio had to be playing a song about fucking in the backseat of a car. Yaku gripped the steering wheel until his fingers were white, averting his eyes. It wasn’t that he was unused to horny college kids making out in the back of the cab; he was just unused to them being gay, unfairly attractive, and nearly pornographic in their level of kinkiness.

_Driver, roll up the partition please_

_I don’t need you seeing ‘yonce on her knees_

_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_

_We ain’t even gonna make it to this club_

“I’m going to fuck you so hard with my throbbing cock that your beautiful fuckin’ body will be wrecked for a month. Gonna make you mine.” Daichi growled into Kuroo’s ear. Yaku narrowly avoided swerving at this point, tempted to turn the volume all the way up to drown out the sounds of the muscular boys on the back. 

_Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged_

_Oh he so horny, he want to fuck_

_He popped all my buttons, he ripped my blouse_

_He Monica Lewinski all on my gown_

Yaku slammed his hand on the radio to change the channel, settling on some droning newscaster who was talking about the possibility of Donald Trump becoming president. If that wasn’t a turn off, he didn’t know what was.

Yaku breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped the thoroughly breathless and debauched Kuroo and Daichi off at Kuroo’s apartment complex, watching the two figures tangled up in each other make their way inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi fucks Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A SINNER. For real, this is some of the better smut I've written in a while, so please enjoy!! If I go to hell for this chapter, tell my loved ones it was worth it.

“It’s been a while,” Kuroo mumbled into Daichi’s abdomen as he slid down in front of the boy onto his knees, looking up at Daichi with black pupils blown out across his cat-like, golden-brown irises, his neck beginning to show the hickeys that Daichi had bitten into him. The two had stumbled into Kuroo’s apartment mere seconds before Daichi had asked him in a deep, velvety voice to get on his knees.

“I have a hard time believing that you haven’t gotten any in a while,” Daichi groaned as Kuroo pushed his shirt up, snapping his waistband with his teeth teasingly. At a desperate mewling from Kuroo, Daichi slid off his shirt, revealing hardened abdomen muscles that practically had Kuroo’s mouth watering.

“I meant first time in a while bottoming,” Kuroo purred, grinning as he licked a line down Daichi’s abdomen and along his hips, unbuckling the belt to his jeans and palming Daichi softly before opening the button in a painfully motion.

“For someone who is such a cockslut, I have a hard time believing it,” Daichi groaned, threading his fingers through Kuroo’s tousled hair as the cat-like boy mouthed at his boxers, his eyes narrowed in what could only be described as a bedroom stare.

Kuroo opened his mouth to respond but was shut up as Daichi pulled his hair back, exposing his throat, which Daichi grasped firmly. Gasping and relishing at the lightheaded feeling, Kuroo moaned, his cock throbbing almost embarrassingly hard in his pants. Daichi released his neck after a moment, grinning at the black-haired boy in front of him as he gasped erotically, looking up with desperate eyes.

“Bedroom,” Kuroo gasped shakily, standing up unsteadily. It was hardly like he was drunk; he had sipped on maybe two of those sweet and rather embarrassing cocktails that they typically sold in dance clubs before Daichi caught his eye. No, Kuroo was just shaky from the way Daichi looked at him electrically. He knew that the muscular boy wanted nothing more than to tear him apart and watch him come apart, grasping the sheets and moaning his name.

“Fuck,” Daichi responded in affirmation as Kuroo unzipped his jeans and tugged one of his bitten and red lips in between his teeth. “Come on.”

 Daichi tugged Kuroo up and pressed against him, grinding his erection into Kuroo’s thigh and wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him into a hard kiss.

 “What room is it?” Daichi gasped, nibbling at Kuroo’s jawbone. 

“Second door in the hallway,” Kuroo groaned, unable to keep his voice from sounding breathless. Just as he was about to ask why, Daichi grabbed him around the waist and hefted him onto his shoulder, grinning at Kuroo’s indignance and shock.

 “Not used to a man who can lift you up like you weigh nothing, huh? Too used to sleeping with twinks to indulge yourself the fantasy of getting fucked against the wall after someone carries you to bed?” Daichi continued his teasing until he threw Kuroo against the mattress and crawled over him with a predatory look in his eyes. Kuroo, who was imagining Tsukishima’s irritable response to being called a twink, lost his ability to form coherent thoughts.

Kuroo managed a spectacularly pornographic moan as Daichi turned them over so that Kuroo was straddling his thighs.

“Take off your shirt,” Daichi commanded in a harsh voice. Shuddering at the authority in his voice, Kuroo obeyed, biting his lips as he attempted to contain his harsh breathing.

“Suck my cock, pretty boy,” Daichi groaned as Kuroo leaned over him, swiping his tongue over his nipples, looking up under heavy lids for approval. Kuroo ignored the command and concentrated on kissing down Daichi’s muscles and along the obscenely pronounced V of his hip muscles. After an impatient growl from Daichi, Kuroo moved to mouth along Daichi’s boxers, tasting the salty sweetness of precum in the thin fabric. Daichi glared down at the teasing boy before letting his head fall back at the teasing from Kuroo’s hot, wet mouth. Daichi moved his hips upwards to let Kuroo peel off his jeans and kick off his socks and shoes, before Kuroo pulled off his boxers and examined Daichi’s cock with a hungry gaze before his eyes widened and he bit his lip, grinning and giggling at the same time. Daichi watched his reaction with a cocky look on his face.

“Fuck you’re huge,” Kuroo purred, slowly stroking Daichi’s thick and aching length, rubbing the tips of fingers over his leaking slit. The tip of his cock was dark red with impatience and arousal, his impressive length hard against his flat stomach like he was a fucking porn star. But the part that made him grin, made him giggle and at the same time groan a little bit was the cool metal piercings through the head of Daichi’s leaking and aroused cock.

Kuroo shifted so that his ass — _when had they forced him out of those ridiculously tight jeans that made his ass look awesome? —_ was in the air invitingly and his mouth was inches from Daichi’s cock, examining the piercing curiously. Looking up at the naked boy with a wide, dark eyes, Kuroo’s hot breath ghosted over his cock, causing the boy under him to shudder. Slowly and teasingly, Kuroo licked over the cool metal of the piercing, causing Daichi to jerk forward and swear. Kuroo grinned and moved to the underside of Daichi’s cock before running his tongue over Daichi’s slit with tormenting slowness.

“Fuck baby,” Daichi growled as Kuroo took the tip of his cock in his mouth and sucked hard, relishing in the cool metal against his tongue as one of his hands went down to rub himself in his boxers.

“Mmmh,” Kuroo replied, humming around Daichi’s dick and taking more of him into his hot mouth. Daichi’s hand tightened in his hair as Kuroo began bobbing his head lightly around his dick, moving deeper and deeper gradually until he was almost choking on Daichi’s thick length.

 “Let me fuck your mouth, baby,” Daichi groaned in a ragged voice as Kuroo hollowed his cheeks and tightened his mouth around Daichi’s throbbing cock.

Kuroo looked up at Daichi and nodded, humming his approval on Daichi’s cock until Daichi pushed him off, giving himself a moment to compose himself. When he noticed Kuroo palming himself to relieve some of the pressure in his neglected cock, he grinned evilly and pushed his hand away, ignoring Kuroo’s mewls of protest. After another moment, Daichi guided Kuroo’s mouth back onto his cock and thrust up experimentally, grinning at the choked groan that Kuroo gave as Daichi’s dick hit the back of his throat.

 “Fucking hell, that’s it,” Daichi groaned as he began to fuck deeper into Kuroo’s throat, his voice getting thicker and deeper with every thrust. “ _God,_ your mouth is so fucking good, that tongue should be _illegal.”_

Kuroo ran his tongue flat against Daichi’s cock, choking on the length again. Daichi moaned at the feeling of Kuroo spasming against his throat.

“Yes baby, taking my cock so well, I’m going to make you feel so good,” Daichi growled, thrusting into Kuroo’s mouth faster and biting his knuckle as he watched Kuroo’s lips stretch to take him in deeper. Kuroo choked on Daichi again, tears springing to his eyes as he continued to work down Daichi’s huge cock.

“Fuck, if you keep going I’m gonna cum down your throat,” Daichi moaned, the deep and hard thrusts of his hips stuttering and slowing. Kuroo ignored Daichi’s warning, swallowing him deeper and deeper, until he was struggling for breath at the feeling of Daichi’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

 “Ahh, _fuck!”_ Daichi moaned loudly, arching his back and forcing his cock all the way down Kuroo’s throat. Kuroo choked but kept going, swallowing and sucking as Daichi released sticky and salty cum down his throat.

“Hahhhh,” Daichi moaned as he fell against the pillows after a moment, grinning lazily at Kuroo. “Fuck, you’re good.” After a second of harsh breathing as he attempted to come down from his high, Daichi pulled Kuroo up to meet his lips with his own, swiping and licking into Kuroo’s mouth to detect traces of his cum on Kuroo’s tongue. Kuroo whined into his mouth, grinding his almost painfully hard erection into Daichi’s hard muscular thigh.

“Gonna make you feel so good baby,” Daichi mumbled hotly into Kuroo’s ear, lazily running his tongue over the shell of Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo shivered and ground down against Daichi’s thigh. “Looked so good with your slutty lips stretched over my fat cock, baby.”

Kuroo whined at the filthy praise spilling out of Daichi’s mouth only to get cut off by Daichi’s mouth as Daichi flipped the raven-haired boy over and kissed him hard, letting Kuroo grind against him wantonly.

“Let’s get you out of these,” Daichi growled, tugging at Kuroo’s boxers and grinning at the gasp of anticipation that Kuroo let out. Kuroo obediently lifted his hips and let Daichi pull them off.

“Fuck,” Daichi growled as he pulled Kuroo down the bed, nipping at his sensitive inner thighs and kissing the base of his cock sloppily. Above him, Kuroo made a choked gasping sound. “Gonna make you feel so good that the everyone in the building knows how good you’re getting fucked, how good my cock feels in you.”

Daichi moved his mouth down to Kuroo’s ass, licking the sensitive skin and forcing his tongue along Kuroo’s twitching hole. Kuroo cried out and shifted his hips down, trying to get something, anything more from Daichi. Daichi grinned at the neediness of the other boy, sucking and licking at his hole as Kuroo gripped the sheets and moaned loudly, his back arched in a pornographic pose. Daichi let Kuroo move his ass against his face. Kuroo moaned at the feeling of Daichi’s wet tongue opening him.

 “Mmm, fuck, fuck me, _please,”_ Kuroo whimpered his neglected cock aching as his ass begged to be filled. Daichi grinned and moved up to face Kuroo.

“Lube?”

“Top drawer,” Kuroo gasped as Daichi pumped his cock slowly, gesturing vaguely to the bedside table. Daichi, still pumping Kuroo, reached for the drawer, fumbling around in it blindly. Kuroo opened his mouth to say that the drawer was full, had more than just lube, but shut his mouth and turned bright red as Daichi drew out his guilty pleasure from the drawer, the bright blue vibrating cock ring that he had paid entirely too much to ship in an unmarked box. Daichi raised an evil eyebrow and shifted up the bed to inspect the contents of the drawer. Kuroo thought about moving to stop him but decided against it, watching the other boy go through the drawer with glee.

 “Didn’t know you were this kinky but I should have thought of it,” Daichi mused, pulling out what he’d actually been looking for (a bottle of mango-flavored lubricant) and pulling out a small vibrator and black leather riding crop as well. “Mind if I try some out on you?”

“Fuck, _yes,_ God please,” Kuroo groaned, looking at Daichi with blown-out pupils, his hair even more tousled than usual and his neck marked with red and purple hickeys and bruises. His lips were swollen and red, and his cock was flushed with anticipation and need. He looked wrecked.

“Shit, you’re hot,” Daichi groaned, moving back to Kuroo’s neglected hole and rubbing the sweet-smelling lubricant along his finger before gently pressing into Kuroo. Kuroo let out a cry at the delicious burn of feeling something inside him, letting out a choked groan as Kuroo added another finger and scissored him open.

Rather than adding a third finger at this point, Daichi pressed the blunt end of Kuroo’s vibrator, slicked with lubricant, inside of Kuroo. Kuroo whined at the feeling, because the slim black anal vibrator _wasn’t enough, wasn’t big enough._

“Nhh, _please do something,_ ” Kuroo begged, whining. The obscene amount of foreplay had Kuroo close, so close, and he had to feel relief from the deliciously painful ache of arousal. Daichi let Kuroo whine against the sheets and buck his hips in the air, looking for any source of friction to relieve his aching cock before smirking and flicking the control on the vibrator on, skipping the first few settings on the remote and settling on a firm and steady vibration. Kuroo let out a choked cry and scrambled on the sheets as the vibrations nudged against _there,_ the sensitive spot inside him that he reached for when fingering himself on his own. Daichi watched Kuroo moan and grasp the sheets tightly with a fascinated look on his face, his cock hardening again at the sight of Kuroo’s desperation.

 “Let me whip you,” Daichi growled into Kuroo’s ears, moving his lips down his neck. Kuroo nodded desperately, greedily arching into Daichi’s touch. He wanted something, anything to help make him cum. 

Daichi grasped the crop experimentally, brushing it over Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo let out a choked gasp, before begging, _fucking begging,_ “Please, _daddy,_ I’m so close, whip me till I cum.” Daichi’s cock twitched in interest at the plea. _Fuck, Kuroo calling him daddy was hot._

Daichi dragged the crop over Kuroo’s nipples and the boy gasped at the feeling of the crop running over his sensitive skin. Daichi smacked at Kuroo’s pectorals lightly. Kuroo whined in an almost embarrassingly high-pitched voice as Daichi struck him again, this time harder along his shoulders.

Daichi continued to slap Kuroo with the riding crop, harder and harder until Kuroo’s skin was flushed an angry red and Kuroo began to feel the familiar warmth coil in his abdomen and his balls tighten. 

“Hahh, I’m gonna cum, _daddy!”_ Kuroo shouted, sparks flying through his body as he came hard against his stomach, spurting in thick white stripes against his stomach. Daichi had an undeniable urge to lick it off, stroking his hardened cock as he watched Kuroo cum and convulse, whining of oversensitivity until Daichi flicked the remote off, grinning at the blissed out expression on Kuroo’s face.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot baby, I’m gonna fuck you till you forget every word that isn’t my name,” Daichi growled, shoving Kuroo down on the bed roughly and pinning his wrists with one hand as he pulled reached down and pulled the plug from Kuroo’s hole. Somewhere behind Kuroo, there was the sound of a foil packet being opened as Daichi hurriedly slid a condom onto his cock.

Daichi teased Kuroo’s hole with the head of his cock, smirking infuriatingly as Kuroo whined at the feeling of the cool metal of his piercing rubbing against his perineum and thrust his ass back at Daichi desperately. Even after his first, powerful orgasm, his cock hardened again at the prospect of getting fucked.

 Daichi noticed and grinned, grabbing the cock ring from the side of the bed and giving Kuroo a few long strokes before fastening the ring around his cock. Kuroo bit his lip and whined at the pressure around the base of his cock, almost yelling as Daichi switched it on, which sent waves of vibration down his groin and added pressure to the bottom of his cock making it impossible to cum.

“God, please fuck me, fuck me, fuck me with your huge cock until I scream, please daddy,” Kuroo whined as Daichi ran his cock over Kuroo’s hole again. Daichi bit his lip at Kuroo’s moans, his resolve to keep teasing the other finally breaking.

 Kuroo screamed as Daichi entered him, the sudden feeling of being _so full_ and _so satisfied_ after the sensitivity of orgasm making his legs weak. Kuroo struggled to hold himself up as Daichi pounded into him, his cock sliding in and out of Kuroo as his piercing rubbed all the right places inside him.

“Fuck, baby, _fuck,_ you’re fucking born to take cock like this, you fucking whore. God, you’re so tight.” Daichi groaned, pulling Kuroo’s ass apart and watching his cock pound in and out of Kuroo’s hole. Kuroo gasped, already feeling sensitive from his previous orgasm, and whimpered as he felt his cock already begin to flush with pent-up need. Kuroo moaned at the feeling of Kuroo’s hard thrusts, biting his lips as Daichi’s muscular thighs slapped against him bruisingly hard. Kuroo gasped for breath, moaning as Daichi shifted, grabbing his hips with firm hands and digging fingers into his hips as he kept thrusting.

“ _God,_ I’m already so fucking close,” Kuroo whined, trying to muffle his pathetic moans in the pillows. Daichi smacked the pillows away, growling that he wanted to hear Kuroo scream like a bitch.

“Ride me,” Daichi commanded, flipping Kuroo over and sitting the boy on top of him. Daichi moaned as he pounded into Kuroo, the new angle letting him fuck the raven-haired boy deeper and harder. The new angle let Daichi hit Kuroo’s prostate every time he rammed into Kuroo’s hole. Kuroo’s hands came up to grip Daichi’s muscular shoulders, scratching red lines down his pectorals as he tried to stay upright. Kuroo felt boneless even as Daichi continued to fuck him, moaning obscenely as his neglected cock flushed purple and begged to cum as it bounced, hitting his stomach. Daichi laid back, his eyes fluttering as he thrust hard.

“ _Daddy,_ let me cum, please let me cum, I’ve been so good for you, please daddy,” Kuroo choked, almost sobbing with his pent up need. Daichi moaned and began to jack Kuroo off slowly, though he did not remove the cock ring, which was still sending vibrations along his cock.

 “Fuck you’re good, baby, so fucking tight and hot for daddy,” Daichi groaned, moving his hand to detach the cock ring from Kuroo’s flushed and throbbing member. He thrust again, and the feeling of his piercing dragging across his prostate combined with the pent-up need made him cum untouched, screaming a litany of curses. Daichi was not far after, thrusting up again and coming from the clenching muscles around his cock.

 Kuroo collapsed on top of Daichi as the boy slowly slid out of him, his limbs heavy and boneless as he gasped for air, laughing dizzily.

 “Fuck,” Daichi groaned, looking sideways at Kuroo with a grin, which Kuroo returned after a moment. “God, that was some of the best sex I’ve had in months.”

 “Not bad at all,” Kuroo agreed, already too tired to wash off the mess of lube and cum from between his thighs. He didn’t even take it personally when Daichi left later that night with an open-mouthed kiss on his neck and a scrap of paper with his number scribbled on it and a note that said, “this was fun. If you wanna go again sometime, call me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my personal tumblr at mylifeistheprogressbar.tumblr.com if you like shitty puns, Rooster Teeth, Haikyuu!!, Free!, Tokyo Ghoul, Game of Thrones, writing help, feminism, and more shitty puns. 
> 
> I also have a Haikyuu!! headcanon blog at trashtrioheadcanons.tumblr.com that caters exclusively to the beauty that is Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: daisyrightsactivist
> 
> I love kudos and comments, so if you wanna see more of something just know that I am motivated mostly through YOUR lovely comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
